Laryngoscopes are used for direct viewing and examination of the larynx. A laryngoscope of the type in question is known from DE 199 55 180 B4, for example. In the known laryngoscope, designed as a video laryngoscope, the image carrier serves to capture an image in the area of the distal end of the blade and to transmit said image to an image reproduction unit spatially separate from the blade. In video laryngoscopes, the image carrier is generally composed of a cable with a video chip arranged at the distal end of the latter.
Since the blade at the distal end of the handle is arranged substantially at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the handle, the channel formed in the handle and in the blade, and serving to receive the image carrier of a video endoscope, also has a strong curvature in the transition area from the handle to the blade, said curvature being configured in practice as a radius.
An example of a video laryngoscope of the type in question is the C-MAC® S from Karl Storz GmbH & Co. KG.
When inserting the image carrier of a video endoscope into the channel, there is a danger of the image carrier buckling in the angled transition area from the handle into the blade, which can result in permanent damage to the image carrier and, consequently, deterioration of the image transmission.